sagasofsundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayden
Kayden is a young punk who does not talk about his past or home life, even in the semi-canon character creation scenes. According to Kayden, "You either know Kayden or you don't, I don't care." Sat consistently calls him her best friend.Kayden is played by Taliesin Jaffe. International Tabletop Day Game Kayden is relatively quiet in the initial moments of the ITTD Game, describing himself as a city boy and appearing unsure about what to expect from the wildlife of the forest. It isn't until the gang is settled at the abandoned cabin that his personality starts to come out. When Tanner brings out the food he has prepared for the group, Kayden supplements it with the Southern Comfort from his own supplies. At Sat's request, he also provides LSD and marijuana for the group to use, although only he and Sat partake. This is suggested to be a common occurrence for their trips. However, Kayden does not get so deep in either the alcohol or drugs that he entirely loses his sense of reality throughout the trip. When Tanner later accuses Kayden of drugging their food, Kayden replies that he might have done so if he had thought it was funny, but in this case hadn't drugged anyone but himself and Sat. Furthermore, even for his own amusement, he would never drug someone like Jim the Miner, whose reactions he could not predict. While he appears mostly focused on himself, Kayden is not without his moments of heroism, compassion, and near-sacrifice in the original adventure. When Tanner's camera catches fire after he attempts to take a picture of the Goat Man, Kayden is the one to kick it away from Tanner and into the cavernous hole in the ground so that Tanner isn't burned. Kayden is also the first to offer some sympathy to Tanner after the loss of the camera, which was both expensive and emotionally important to him. He even attempted to find some remnants of the broken camera as the group descended into the cave beneath the cabin, although he was unsuccessful in finding any trace of it. Kayden and the Goat Man When the group follows Sat into the woods to carve their names into a tree and the group has their first interaction with the Goat Man, it's Kayden's image that the creature takes. Kayden later sees the Goat Man in a camera flash, and confirms that he saw it when Sat captures its image in a Polaroid. Kayden is also targeted by the Goat Man when Darby and Raina confess their love to each other; the creature uses Sat's voice and image to prey on his loneliness and isolation, telling him that he is stupid not to have noticed how much his friends cared for each other and that he doesn't belong with them. It's Just A Camping Trip Writing In Progress A Jarring Discovery Writing In Progress What Goes Bump In The House Writing In Progress What Is The True Story Writing In Progress Over and Over and Over Writing In Progress Let the Bodies Hit the Floor Writing In Progress Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Dread